It's My Life
by Andrazuria
Summary: Bella is confident, outgoing, knows what she wants and will let nobody stop her from getting it. Edward, the dark mystreious vampire, who has all but given up on life, meets her and him, and his families lives will never bee the same. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**So my other FF Worlds Collide is going really slow so what do I do? Start another one of course! So this is how I think Twilight would go if Bella was the opposite of what she really is, so now she's confident, outgoing, athletic, and doesn't care what people think about her. Enough said, on to the story! PS-Bella is also very optimistic so she's truly excited about going to Forks!**

I bounced excitedly in my seat as the plane neared the little town of Forks, Washington where I was sending myself to live with my dad, Charlie, so that my mom, Renee could travel around with her new husband, Phil. The plane set down with a bump, I grinned, I have always loved flying, especially when we take off, hit turbulence, and land.

After grabbing my bags off the carousal (I love those things!) I looked around for my dad. I saw him standing near the door, and pushed my way through the crowd to get to him.

"Hey dad!" I said giving him a hug.

"Hey Bells its good to see you." He said returning the hug but with less enthusiasm then I had. Charlie wasn't what you would call a verbose, and he isn't very comfortable with emotions. That's perfectly fine with me, although I'm very outgoing and love to talk to people, I am a very solitary person and love to spend time with just a good book or go somewhere where there is no civilization.

Charlie grabbed my suitcase and I slung my backpack over my shoulder and followed him out to the cruiser. To the good people of Forks, Charlie is Police Chief Swan. That's one reason I want to get my own car, I'm not a big fan of being picked up and dropped of at school in a car with red and blue lights on top.

"Bella, Renee told me that you were interested in getting a car," Charlie said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Yeah, I have some money saved up for it. Do you know where I could find a good one?" I asked turning towards him.

"Well do you remember Billy Black from La Push?"

I racked my brain, trying to remember the trips that I had gone on with Charlie down to the little Indian reservation on the coast. "Vaguely," I said seeing Charlie and a tall man with dark hair and copper skin saying something about fish. "Didn't you used to go fishing with him?"

"Yeah, well, he's in a wheelchair now so he offered to sell me his car real cheap."

"Really?" I asked, the sooner I had a car the better, "What kind of car is it? How's the gas mileage? How fast does it go? What color is it? How mu-"

"Whoa slow down Bella," Charlie said with a grin. I clamped my mouth shut, and waited patiently. "it's a truck actually, a Chevy. I'm not to sure about the gas mileage or how fast it goes. It's red and assuming your last question was about the price, I kind of already bought it for you, you know, as a welcome gift." He finished looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"Really! Thanks, that's great dad. But I was going to but it myself so can I pay you back at least half?" I asked.

"Bella you're insulting me, it's a gift." He said looking out the window.

"Well alright, and again thanks, this is really generous of you." I said my mind already floating away to think of what books and CD's I needed now that I had money to spare.

We pulled into the driveway and I saw the truck, it looked really old but sturdy. The kind of car you would see in a movie crash scene with a hunk of metal of a foreign car wrapped around it. I loved it instantly.

"This is awesome dad, thank you." I said getting out of the cruiser to admire my new truck. He smiled and pulled my suitcase out of the trunk, he seemed relieved about something.

"Is there something your not telling me dad?" I asked following him through the door into the hall.

"Oh, it's nothing Bells," he said setting my suitcase in my room, I followed him and stood in the doorway trapping him.

"Dad," I said in a warning tone, "what is it?"

"Alright, alright, its just that I'm glad you didn't ask what year it is…" he said looking at me like I was going to ask now, when I didn't he asked, "don't you want to know what year it is?"

"Well since you haven't told me already, I'm guessing he's pretty old so I don't think I want to know, ignorance is bliss." I said stepping around him to unpack.

"Great then, I'll leave you to settle in, dinner's around six." He said leaving me to my thoughts.

I put my hands on my hips and surveyed my room. It hadn't changed much since I was born. The walls were light blue, with the same yellow curtains, and the old rocking chair in the corner. The only thing that had changed as I was growing up was that Charlie had replaced the crib with a bed and added a desk, which now held a second hand computer so that I could keep in touch with Renee more easily.

I stated rearranging my room mentally. I would need to paint the walls, some different curtains, sell my bed and replace it with a couch, get a coffee table, replace the old pine dresser with an armoire. The hardest thing to get would probably be the custom sized mattress for my closet.

I heard Charlie call me for dinner, and grabbed a notepad and pen to write down what I would need. Dinner was quiet, after I did the dishes and went upstairs to get ready for bed. There was only one small bathroom that Charlie and I had to share; I wasn't too pleased about that. I like having my own things. I scrawled onto the notepad a reminder to look into turning one of the corners into a small bathroom, it would be pricey but when Charlie's mom died, she left all her money to me since she was never very fond of Charlie or Renee, but she absolutely adored me.

After doing my usual bathroom routine, I grabbed my blankets and a few pillows, making a makeshift bed in my closet. I snuggled in and sighed, pure bliss. And tomorrow, school.

**ive wanted to do this for a while so now i am! review please!!**

**Hehe ok I've been wanting to do this forever so now I am! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my little lovelies! I am sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in...whats it been? 7 months...I'd offer my life in payment, but then you wouldn't know what happens would you? So ha! *angry fans pull out watermelon guns* AHHH noooooo not the melons! *runs away screaming*

I've got part of the next chapter already started, and my excuse for not doing anything is this summer I started watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which there is seven seasons of so that took me a few months, then I watched the spin off Angel, which there is five seasons of...so I got really into that (don't thinks I'm a betrayer or something I still love Twilght).

So anywho you folks would not believe how much your reviews inspire me! I'm not kidding, I had my review through email thing disabled so I didn't know a couple of you reviewed, then I went in a looked at it and I was like awww omg I have to get a chapter up just for these guys if nothing else, so you get a cookie!

Also I'm looking for a beta if that means an editor...then yeah, so if any of you know someone maybe point them in my direction, I don't write weekly or anything, I only write when inspiration hits, or I feel I need to reward you for reviewing (hint hint and for any slower people out there REVIEW! PLEASE! Reviews make me all tingly and make me want to write quickly!) so beta-ing would just be kinda like punctuation and stuff, cause when I'm really excited or something and I'm typing really fast I'll forget to caps my I's or something... and if I have a beta that means I can just write it send it off and you guys will get it faster than if I have to edit it myself! ...i just thought of something...do I like email the whatchamacallit to the beta, they edit it, then send it back and I post it or what? Auugh I'm so confuzzled...

Yus so keep reviewing! Tell your friends about my fics, get them to review, and its just a whole big reviewie thing! And I will try to get a chapter up by the end of feb and hey! Don't pressure me! This is just how I write, and if you don't wig out on me I'll try and make the chap nice and long!

also I'm replacing my little spaz out with this, so if you reviewed that *big sigh* just a little future note, **I will never leave an author's note up, I will always replace it with the next chapter so never review it! **Cause then you wont be able to review the chapter when it comes out, but if that does happen just pm me the review and I'll give you an extra big cookie for being such a doll and going through all the trouble to do it!

So thank you so much! You're all fantastic, and really if you didn't read my fic than what would be the point of me writing it? Its all for you! Muwah! Cookies to everyone who reviews!

Luv you guys!

SS


End file.
